


Coffee to go

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attraction, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: The first thing Stephen gets to know about Tony is: He has the strangest taste in coffee.





	Coffee to go

“I am in the urgent need to get my coffee.”

 

The man in front of Stephen is panting, his cheeks red, voice hoarse – for a moment Stephen is afraid he might have a panic attack “Are you alright?”

 

“Coffee,” the guy begs. “I can pay!”

 

Like that’s the issue, Stephen thinks. The issue is he is not working here, he is just spontaneously watching the coffee shop for his friend. He wonders if he should tell the weird guy that they are actually closed – like the huge sign in front of the door tells everyone.

 

But a short glance at the guy in front of him tells him there is no reasoning with him. And he doesn’t want to get murdered just because a crazy dude with even crazier sunglasses didn’t get his freaking coffee.

 

“Fine,” Stephen sighs. “Black or with milk?”

 

The guy lets out a shaky breath. “Both.”

 

Stephen’s gaze snaps up. Is this dude making fun of him? “What?”

 

“I mean, make it two espresso… or three! And in a huge cup, and fill it up with milk!”

 

He seems to be serious. Dead serious. “Well,” Stephen sighs, the faster he gets it done with, the faster the crazy dude will leave. “Fine.”

 

“Could you add some flavor to it too?”

 

Again Stephen looks up. “Flavor?” he asks in disbelief.

 

“Yes,” the guy removes his sunglasses, and reveals a pair of intense brown eyes. They are slightly red-rimmed, so either he is a junkie or overworked, or both, but they are so… deep. The guy sighs dreamily all of a sudden. “Flavor… caramel? Or maybe vanilla? Or both!”

 

“Both?” Stephen takes the guy in front of him in for a moment. He is wearing a red sweater, a pair of jeans, his hair is a mess, the sunglasses pushed back on top of his head now, and he obviously forgot to shave too. He doesn’t look completely hopeless though. Stephen has to admit as much.

 

“Please!”

 

Stephen has grabbed the bottles with the flavors when the guy coughs. “What?”

 

“And maybe some whipped cream on top of it?”

 

“Do you also want me to add some rainbow sprinkles?” Stephen asks in a tone which could as well murder someone.

 

The guy beams. “Yes, please!”

 

Stephen hasn’t expected that reaction, hence he just nods, dumbfounded. It’s a first that someone didn’t even acknowledge his sarcasm.

 

At the end of the process he has also added chocolate cookie chips and coconut flakes on top of the beverage… formerly known as coffee. Grossest coffee ever, Stephen thinks, his stomach twisting slightly at the thought that someone drinks this… without being forced to! He hands the guy his coffee, watching how he takes a sip. A sigh escapes the dude’s lips, the sound almost embarrassing Stephen. “You are a genius,” he mutters. “Best coffee ever!”

 

Stephen is not sure if that’s actually a compliment.

 

 

~~~

 

“A crazy guy you say?” Wong asks him later on.

 

“Yeah, he demanded for coffee. Wouldn’t go away, and then he wanted the grossest sweetest crap ever. He made me add chocolate and coconut to it,” Stephen shivers.

 

Wong grins. “Smaller dude? Slight beard? Gucci sunglasses with blue glasses?”

 

“Yes...” Stephen agrees in surprise.

 

“That’s Tony, a regular,” Wong chuckles. “He comes almost every day.”

 

“You are kidding me? I never saw him!”

 

“That’s because he is always working, and tends to appear outside of my opening hours,” Wong explains.

 

“And you let him in?” Stephen asks in disbelief.

 

Wong shrugs. “He just didn’t go away, and then I got used to him. He also pays well and donates to our projects.”

 

“Ah,” Stephen makes, but honestly he doesn’t get it.

 

During the next weeks though he spends more time at the shop, takes his research papers with him whenever he can do so and works there. Out of mere curiosity of course.

 

The crazy coffee dude named Tony drops by regularly indeed. And Wong was right, he arrives at impossible hours. Midnight. Sundays at 5 AM. On public holidays. They never talk much, but whenever Wong is not there, Stephen makes coffee for him, and they chat about casual stuff.

 

Just small-talk first. But with time their talks turn deeper.

 

He is funny, and quite charming. And his sarcasm equals Stephen’s.

 

“I’m so tired,” Tony whines one night. “Give me coffee.”

 

Stephen frowns. “You have a problem, Tony, just so you know!”

 

“I know. So, now that I admit to it, give me coffee!” Tony reaches out his hand weakly, before letting it drop down again. Stephen smiles slightly. Fine, he has to admit it, once looked past his weird behavior Tony is kinda… cute. In an overly annoying way of course.

 

“Alright, but sit down for now,” he orders.

 

Tony follows his wish, but knocks over one chair and almost stumbles over the second. Stephen frowns. He doesn’t look or sound drunk… but… “Worked all night?” he asks carefully.

 

Tony raises three fingers, smiling proudly.

 

“Three nights!?” Stephen asks in horror. “Did you really go without any sleep at all?”

 

Tony just shrugs, plops down on a chair and lets his head drop on the table. “Where are my glasses?” his head snaps up. “I can’t answer without my glasses.”

 

“Your glasses are on your head,” Stephen states. “And you don’t need to wear them to talk.”

 

Tony smiles. “Right,” he grins. “You are smart!”

 

“No coffee for you!” Stephen shakes his head.

 

“But I need coffee or-”

 

“No, you need sleep!” Stephen intervenes.

 

Tony stays quiet, and Stephen almost hopes he can see his reasoning. Then his head snaps up again, fingers angling for his phone. “Oh, I just got a new idea! I need to work that into my new project immediately and call-”

 

Stephen takes his phone from him before he can call anyone. “Tell me where you live and I will call you a taxi!”

 

The guy looks at him. He has a pair of intense eyes, Stephen notes once again. “Stephen...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Beautiful.” Tony reaches out his arms and wraps them around Stephen. “So soft.”

 

A random dude at the coffee shop is babbling nonsense and hugging him, and all he can think of is that he is kind of… attractive. He should probably push Tony away, but he simply can’t. Maybe he is the crazy one, not Tony. “Tony,” Stephen says quietly.

 

He feels Tony’s lips suddenly brushing over his cheek and then moving downwards slightly. “Nice pillow,” Tony mutters.

 

“Come on, let’s go,” Stephen chuckles. “I’ll drive you to your place.”

 

He drags Tony all the way to his car, relieved when the latter at least shows him his address on his phone – fancy area. Stephen barely manages to peel Tony off him. He doesn’t even mind making out in a car, but he would prefer it if Tony was a bit more… awake.

 

It’s a half an hour ride, when they reach a huge building with several floors. Fancy, with security personnel even. For a moment Stephen wonders if he took a wrong turn somewhere, but then he is sure it’s the address Tony showed him.

 

“Come,” Tony says casually, he seems to be a bit more awake now that he caught some fresh air. “You can leave the car in the entrance. Please come with me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you are cute,” Tony states, blushing slightly. “And I dropped by daily just to see if you are around.” He pauses. “I don’t want this evening to end yet.”

 

“You really have issues,” Stephen states dryly.

 

“And it’s only the tip of the iceberg,” Tony jokes. “So, are you coming?”

 

Stephen thinks for a moment, then he decides to just go with it. Like… he has no idea what this is going to be, and what they will even do tonight and if he is making a mistake, but he just doesn’t want to leave.

 

They make it past the entrance before it dawns on Stephen that there is more to this guy than just his weird taste of coffee, his attractive exterior and his bold attitude. Doors are held open for him, people greet him.

 

“Where exactly do you live?” Stephen asks carefully. “I mean on which floor?”

 

“Oh, the whole place is mine.”

 

“Tony...” Stephen steps into the elevator with him when his eyes catch a logo. How the heck could he have been so blind!? “Like… Tony…. Stark?” He pauses. “Nice secret you kept.”

 

“I didn’t know you wouldn’t recognize me,” Tony admits. “They publish stupid gossip articles about me every week.”

 

“I don’t follow any gossip papers,” Stephen says dryly.

 

“Are you mad I didn’t tell you immediately?”

 

“No, not really,” Stephen admits.

 

“Of course you aren’t,” Tony chuckles. “Kept quite a secret yourself. Stephen. Like…Doctor Stephen Strange, am I right?”

 

Stephen glances at him. He made a background check, it seems. Tony Stark wouldn’t invite just anyone over. Interesting. “Well,” he teases. “Since you didn’t ask me...”

 

“Exactly, bold of me to assume that you would be my favorite new barista,” Tony grins.

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“You applied to all of my wishes,” Tony beams. “Grumpy Wong never does that.”

 

“You have to be kidding me,” Stephen mutters.

 

“You didn’t know?” Tony asks, surprised. “I was even thinking about hiring you.”

 

“Sorry, but that won’t do,” Stephen comments dryly.

 

“Oh, but I could still hire you as my doctor, can’t I?”

 

Stephen feels his cheeks flush slightly at that bold implication. Tony smirks and it makes his stomach flutter. “As your doctor,” Stephen finally manages to come up with an answer. “I advise you to sleep more and drink less coffee. Especially that sugary garbage.”

 

“You really know how to get a guy in your bed,” Tony snorts. “Very skilled flirting, Doctor.”

 

“Oh,” Stephen takes the bait immediately, taking a step closer towards Tony. “You are not content with my services?”

 

“Not at all,” Tony complains. “I’m still not ready to sleep.”

 

“Is that so?” Stephen laughs slightly. “So, what do you want to do now?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tony smirks. “How about I offer you a cup of coffee?”

 

Stephen rolls his eyes. “How about tea instead?”

 

“Tea is for old men.”

 

“So, I’m an old man to you?”

 

The elevator halts and Tony scans him from head to toe. “Nope, far from one,” he says while he leads Stephen to a generous living room. “So, how do you drink your coffee?”

 

Stephen smiles slightly. “Black with a bit of sugar.”

 

Tony throws him a triumphant glance. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Add a whole cup of whipped cream and chocolate to it and unicorn glitter and it’s yours,” Stephen retorts.

 

“Very funny,” Tony complains. “I’m not one for the unicorn trend, just so you know.”

 

“You made me add sprinkles to your coffee the first time we met,” Stephen points out.

 

To his surprise Tony grins. “Yes, because you were grumpy and cute while doing it. And I wanted to see your horrified expression.”

 

“I tell you something,” Stephen smirks, taking the empty cup from Tony’s hands before he can indeed make coffee for them. “How about we skip the coffee for today, and instead I will make sure that you will get some sleep.”

 

Tony eyes him skeptically. “Not quite what I had in mind for tonight. Are you going to read a goodnight story to me and watch me sleep, Doctor Creepy?”

 

Stephen hides his amusement at Tony’s silly joke. “My plan is to tire you out.”

 

“Wait...” Tony raises his eyebrows. “What?”

 

“It’s either coffee or me making you tired enough for you to get some sleep. Your choice. What do you say?”

 

“You are not going to send me for a run around the block, are you?” Tony frowns slightly, and Stephen wonders if he really believes he would do that. Is that the kind of boring image he gives off?

 

Time to change that.

 

“No,” Stephen chuckles. “I have a different kind of workout in mind.”

 

“Is that so?” He has Tony’s full attention now. His eyes gleam all of a sudden. He is so beautiful, Stephen thinks, so beautiful. “I thought you would rather find me… infuriating.”

 

“I do find you infuriating,” Stephen points out with a smirk. “From the first moment on. So infuriating that I kept thinking about you all the time.”

 

“So,” Tony wiggles his eyebrows in a teasing manner. “You want me to inflame you even further?”

 

Stephen smiles, reaching out his hand to touch Tony’s shoulder. Tony doesn’t move away, just stands there, eyes gleaming with anticipation. That’s all the invitation Stephen needs. He lets his hand wander upwards, until he reaches Tony’s face. His thumb brushes over Tony’s lips, pushing past his lips and teeth and opening his mouth slightly. He tilts his chin upwards before pulling him into a kiss.

 

Tony kisses him back eagerly. “Just promise me something, Doctor.” he whispers against Stephen’s lips.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Make coffee for me tomorrow morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think, this is my first IronStrange AU story! :-)
> 
> Somehow Tony would be the total coffee junkie, wouldn't he? XD And obviously they can't keep their fingers off each other, right? ^^
> 
> I hope you liked this little coffee-AU-story :-)  
> As always your comments and feedback are appreciate and loved ♥


End file.
